


To Dance With You

by SweetInsanityWrites (SweetInsanityArts)



Series: Dreamhouse Adventures [2]
Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie Dreamhouse Adventures (Cartoon 2018), Barbie Princess Adventure (2020)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Angst, Coming Out, Dancing, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Ken / Trey romance, M/M, Ned & Ted are best bros, So much angst, Tammy is annoying I'm sorry, also Poppy Reardon is toxic as hell i am sorry, chosen family, post Princess Adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetInsanityArts/pseuds/SweetInsanityWrites
Summary: Trey is scared to lose his friends so he pushes them away instead.(continuation of Leap of Faith)
Relationships: Ken Carson/Barbie Roberts, Ken Carson/Trey Reardon, Trey Reardon/Barbie Roberts
Series: Dreamhouse Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935133
Kudos: 8





	To Dance With You

**Author's Note:**

> So uh yeah I didn't think people would actually read Barbie fics but a handful did and I still have a lot of ideas and headcanons so I made this a series instead!  
> Content warning for some implied homophobia and also Poppy Reardon being toxic bc that is just absolutely the vibe she is giving me in that show, I'm sorry.
> 
> I tried to copy the way Ned & Ted talk, I hope that doesn't get too confusing. In my head they often speak as one entity and I didn't know how to format that in text, so that "sentence" - "sentence" thing is just them completing/adding to each other's sentences.

Being back in Malibu was hard. Trey had a busy schedule with all the events and clubs his parents dragged him into and Ken had a job to keep up with and a lot of extra tutoring to take so he wouldn’t fail his classes. At school Trey avoided the other boy at all costs, diving around corners to not cross paths with him in the halls, sitting far away from him at lunch, making up excuses so they wouldn’t be on the same dodgeball team. The twins were very confused but they also weren’t the type to pry or think for themselves a hell lot, so he mostly got away with it. Tammy simply saw it as a triumph that she had won some kind of unofficial popularity contest with Barbie and her friends. Ken called and texted. He chased after him in the hallway. He tried to talk to him after class. After a while, he gave up trying. Somehow, that hurt even more. 

A few weeks had passed since they’d returned from Floravia when the door rang and Trey opened it to find a very angry Barbie Roberts on his doorstep. She pushed past him and slammed the door behind him, glaring at him. 

“We need to talk!”

“This is  _ my _ house and I don’t recall inviting you.”

“You can’t just  _ treat _ people this way, Trey. It’s not okay.”

“Leave!”

Barbie crossed her arms and blocked the door. Trey briefly considered simply ignoring her until his parents came back but they wouldn’t return from golf for another 3 hours and the Roberts were famously persistent. 

“What do you want?” He sighed. Under all the anger and annoyance, fresh pain blossomed in his chest. He knew exactly why she was here. 

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed that you’ve been ignoring Ken for weeks. He’s heartbroken about it! I don’t understand why you hate him so much.” 

“Wait what?” Trey arched his eyebrows at her. Maybe Roberts wasn’t as smart as she thought she was. “You think I’ve been avoiding him because I  _ hate _ him?”

The girl’s expression softened. She looked confused. “Uh. Yes? I mean, why else would you go through all that trouble?” 

So Ken hadn’t told her about Floravia. Despite how much it must’ve hurt him.  _ You’re kind when you think nobody is watching.  _ Trey tried to ignore the tension in his chest. He missed him so much. Barbie was still staring at him, angry and confused. 

“This is all your fault, you know.” Trey growled. “I was fine on my own. Then you had to show up, being nice and patient all the time. All that talk about friendship, being nice to me when I tried so hard to make you not like me. All that stuff with the horse and the swimming and the ice skating. Your whole family is just so  _ friendly _ and  _ welcoming _ , I can’t stand it!” 

“Why is that a bad thing?”

“Because it gets people hurt!” He blurted out. “Why bother with all that friendship stuff when you’re just going to lose it all again.”

Barbie dropped her arms to her side. “What happened, Trey?” She asked softly.

“Why do you care?” He hissed. She always had to be up in everybody’s business. Everything was a problem she had to fix or an adventure for her to have. Why couldn’t people just have their lives be their own without Roberts turning it into a vlog? 

“Because Ken is my best friend. And you’re my friend too, however hard you try not to be. And you are hurting. I want to help.” 

“I’m not your charity case! And I’m not your project to fix!” He scowled, gesturing to the door again. 

“Fine.” Barbie snapped. “If you don’t want help, that’s on you. But you can’t keep using your own problems as an excuse to hurt other people! We’re not your punching bags. So-” She made an exasperated gesture. “At least talk to Ken so he’ll get some closure.” Without another word, she left, slamming the door shut behind her. 

Trey sank to the floor. He’d gotten what he wanted. If even Barbie Roberts was willing to give up on him, nobody else would try. Why did he not feel relieved?

***

Poppy Reardon would never admit her son was anything less than perfectly perfect. So no matter how quiet or angry or distant Trey got, not a word was said in the Reardon household. If he failed an exam, she knew how to make the papers disappear, if he underperformed in one of his many prestigious sports clubs, she bribed the trainers and judges. On paper, they would never be anything less than Malibu’s picture perfect family. Sometimes Trey wished she’d at least be angry with him. Scold him for the bad test, tell him to try harder at tennis. Anything to acknowledge she even noticed. 

His dad tried a little harder. He helped with his homework, gave him secret tennis training in their backyard, sometimes he even gave him a hug and told him it was okay. Trey really wanted to tell him. He needed somebody to know. To make sense of everything. But his mother was always nearby, watching and listening. 

With no one else to turn to - Tammy was horrible, the Roberts were definitely not an option and he still hadn’t had the courage to talk to Ken - Trey called Ned and Ted. 

“So… I need you guys to promise that what I’m about to tell you will absolutely stay a secret, okay?” He’d called them over to the beach and driven them far out into the ocean on his motor boat. Nothing but sunshine, water and the occasional seagull. It was the calmest he’d felt in weeks. “You can’t tell anyone. That includes your parents. And teachers.”

“Our lips are sealed!” - “Locked and thrown away the key!” 

They made confused gestures to underline their points. He started to wonder if maybe this had been a really stupid idea.

“Well, uhm. The reason why I have been ignoring Carson…” Maybe it wasn’t too late to simply turn back and forget about it all. He felt dizzy. “We kinda … kissed. And. I really like him. I hate it.” 

“We know.” Ted shrugged. 

“We were wondering when you’d tell us.” Ned added.

“Wait, what do you mean  _ you know _ ? What did Ken tell you?!” A slight panic started to grip Trey. If they knew, who else did? 

“Nothing.” - “He didn’t have to tell us anything.” - “We are very observant.” 

“Who else knows? How did you-?” 

“Nobody, don’t worry, we didn’t tell anyone.” The twins looked uncharacteristically serious. They sat down on either side of him, their hands soothingly on his shoulders. “We just noticed you didn’t come back from Ken’s room after you brought him his hoodie back.” - “And then you kept disappearing at the same time a lot.” - “And  _ then _ you didn’t want to be seen with him when we came back.” - “Yeah and you’ve kinda been ignoring us a lot, too.”

“So … you’ve known all this time and you didn’t say anything?” 

They shrugged. “We figured you’d say something once you were ready.” - “And we didn’t know  _ everything, _ we just figured something was going on between the two of you that you had to figure out.” - “Yeah, we don’t care, dude. We love you.” -”Love you forever!” They wrapped her arms around him in a tight double-hug. 

Trey made an annoyed  _ ugh _ sound and rolled his eyes but he couldn’t keep himself from smiling. He had to admit, sometimes the twins were smarter than he gave them credit for. “Fine, I love you too, are we done being all emotional now, that’s not really our thing.” He gently pushed them off him.

“Okay, but you should still talk to Ken though.” - “Yeah, he’s kinda our friend now, too, and he’s been really hurt. You never told him why you ignored him all of the sudden.” 

He sighed. _ You can’t keep using your own problems as an excuse to hurt other people! We’re not your punching bags. _ Barbie’s words echoed in his mind. Life really had been easier when he’d just run away from his problems and been angry at everyone all the time. But it had also been very lonely. He took a deep breath and texted Ken.

***

“Hey.” 

  
“... hey.”

The stables were empty this time of the day, leaving them alone with the horses peacefully grazing on the paddock. Trey wasn’t sure why he’d asked Ken to meet him here. Maybe it was because this place felt so far away from his family. His parents hated the stables. It was the one hobby he had that was his own.  _ Thanks to Barbie _ , he thought with a pang of guilt. 

“So. You wanted to talk?” Ken stood several feet away from him, hands buried in his pockets like he always did when they were shaking. He looked tired. Hurt. 

“I’m … really sorry. For just ignoring you.” Trey said slowly. “I didn’t do it on purpose, at first. You were just always busy and then I was busy and at school I was just scared people would …  _ know _ . And I thought if I just pretended like we were never friends to begin with, it would all go away.”

“You don’t want to be my friend anymore.” Ken said quietly. “Did I do something wrong? Did I move too fast, I’m so sorry if I-”

“No. It wasn’t you! Please. Floravia was wonderful.” Trey fought to keep his voice steady. “I wanted to  _ be with you _ . I just don’t know how.” Pain tore at his chest. Every part of him wished he could go back to that trip where everyone was too busy with their own adventures to pay attention to them. “I can’t do this.” He buried his face in his hands. 

“Okay. I understand.” Ken sounded defeated. “If you ever change your mind, I’ll be there. Even if it is just as a friend.” 

There was a long silence until the sound of fading footsteps told Trey that Ken had left. Without thinking, he grabbed a bridle and saddle from the stable and took Duchess out into the forest. He let her choose the path, closing his eyes as she trotted along the path. Barbie had taught him to trust his horse like this. Maybe he owed her an apology too. Why were people so complicated? Why did caring about other people have to hurt so much? He slowed Duchess into a walk and leaned forward in the saddle, burying his face into her mane, letting the gentle rocking soothe him. For the first time in weeks, he allowed himself to cry.

***

Trey was sure no other school in the country organised as many dances and school events as his high school did. He wasn’t even sure what the reason for the upcoming dance was but he suspected Roberts and her friends were somehow involved. They always were. 

Tammy spent the whole week talking about it. What she was going to wear, how she’d turn it into a vlog series, who the most popular and handsome boys in the school were and how she’d get them to dance with her. Somehow she managed to drag him outfit shopping three times though she had no interest in ever listening to his feedback or advice, so he gave up.

“Don’t you ever just, I don’t know, stop to actually enjoy the time you spend with people?” Trey asked as they were on their fourth stop to find matching shoes for the dress she’d picked. 

“What on earth do you mean?” Tammy snapped. She held up two pairs of ballet flats. “These or these? - You’re right, neither works!” 

“You talk about this dance as though it’s a  _ job _ . All the planning and preparation and strategy. Don’t you ever just wanna hang out with people and have fun?” 

Tammy let out a shrill laugh. A baby down the isle started to cry. “Oh Trey-Trey! You’re hilarious! Being popular  _ is fun _ . Getting views and followers and likes is a blast! And nothing gets you up the social ladder like being prom queen and dancing with the hottest guy in school. Don’t you watch TV?” She held up another pair of shoes and then discarded it again without waiting for a reaction. 

“I thought those movies always ended with the underdog getting the crown and dancing with the love of her life.” Trey mumbled. “Besides, it’s not prom. I don’t even know if there is a crown to win. Not everything has to be a popularity contest.” 

“I am the underdog!” Tammy pouted. “I’ve been in Barbie Robert’s shadow since the moment she competed on that awful show! Nothing I do is ever good enough to compete with her but I WILL win this time!”

“... by finding the right shoes for your gown?” 

“By dancing with the most popular, most attractive and most-likely-to-be-prom-king boy in the school who just so happens to be her best friend!” She screamed triumphantly. “I will crush her spirit  _ and _ get the entire school's attention!” 

Trey flinched. “You’re going to go to the dance with Ken Carson?”

“Oh you know how he is, he’s stupidly friendly. All I had to do was ask and make him feel sorry for me! He’s picking me up at 8.” 

Sadness washed over Trey. It was so easy for Tammy. All she’d had to do was ask. She could hold his hand, take him to the dance floor, dance with him all night. She could hug him. She could kiss him. She had nothing to fear. And she didn’t even  _ like _ him. He was just a tool for her to use for her stupid insecurities. 

“Ken deserves better than being used as an accessory to your vlog, Tammy.” Trey scowled. 

“Since when do you care?” Tammy arched her brow at him. 

Trey flinched back. “I don’t.” He hissed defensively. “I’m just tired of all this. It’s stupid. I’m not going to the dance.” He got up from the bench she’d parked him on and walked towards the door. “By the way,” he added as he was leaving, “that dress is so not your colour.”

***

Trey lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Every few minutes his phone’s screen lit up with messages. He ignored it. Never before in his life had he felt so absolutely torn. Hearing Tammy talk about herself and the way she wanted other people to see her had reminded him a lot of himself. Or at least the way he’d used to be. So focused on what other people thought of him. Always feeling like there was a competition to win. Angry at how easy it seemed to be for other people, Barbie especially. And scared that someone would see behind the facade and make him vulnerable. Which was exactly what had happened. First Barbie Roberts, who had never ceased with her mission to befriend him despite his desperate tries to push her away, then with Ken as he’d started to just kinda hang around and be a steady presence in his life without ever pushing him. And it had ended with all of them getting hurt. 

But. 

He’d been the one who had caused that hurt. The time in Floravia had been the happiest Trey had ever been and in his fear of losing that he had pushed them all away. He hated being scared. He hated being vulnerable. And he hated that Barbie Roberts had been the one to show him it was okay to feel that way sometimes. 

It was time to make a choice. 

***   
  


Trey had been awkwardly standing in the dimly lit parking lot for 30 minutes, questioning his life choices and trying to find the courage to enter the gym, when he noticed movement by the back entry. Loud music and flashy lights poured out of the building for a moment, until the heavy door slammed back into place. He recognized Ken by his silhouette and walk as he trotted through the semi-darkness and sat on the decorative rocks, head hanging low. 

“Lame party?” Trey asked and joined him. 

Ken looked at him in surprise. Then he shook his head. “The dance is great. I guess. Tammy just wasn’t really interested in actually  _ dancing _ . We’ve been taking pictures and videos all night, my face hurts from all the fake grinning. She got distracted by some good selfie lighting by the window so I ran.” 

“Where’s Roberts? Usually she’s all over you.”

Ken chuckled. “She’s too busy to dance. Keeping track of donations, keeping the sponsors updated. You know how she is.”

They sat in silence for a moment. Everything that had happened in the past weeks felt very silly to Trey now. He had had this amazing boy in his life who somehow managed to truly  _ see _ him and he’d messed it all up.

“If Tammy would just stop trying so hard to fit into people’s expectations and would simply be herself instead, she might actually find some real friends.” He said quietly. “The only thing stopping her from being happy is herself.” 

“Sometimes being yourself is the hardest thing to do.” 

“It is. But maybe it’s worth it.” Trey looked at Ken, praying that he still saw him, understood him, the way he had before. “I was so scared to lose people that I pushed them away instead. I truly am sorry. This was all so stupid.”

Ken nodded slowly. “It really hurt when you just cut me off like that. Things haven’t been too easy for me either. I’ve had to hide all these new things in my life from my closest friends. I came out to my parents and things have been kinda awkward at home since then. Everytime I’m in the locker room with the other guys I wonder if they’d be scared of me if they knew. And I just really wanted to talk to you about all that so I’d know I wasn’t alone.” His eyes were shining tears. 

It hit Trey hard. He had been so focused on his own issues he hadn’t even considered that he wasn’t the only one in this situation. “I am really, really sorry. I should’ve been there for you.” He reached out and took Ken’s hands into his own. They were cool from the evening air but they felt steady and familiar. “For what it’s worth, I would’ve given anything to dance with you.” 

Ken smiled softly. “Who says you can’t?” He pulled his hands from Trey’s grip and got up, then he bowed dramatically and held out his right hand. “May I have this dance?” With his free hand, he held up his phone and put on a slow song. 

Trey smiled and took his hand, letting him pull him up. He was grateful he’d practised ballroom dancing with his father on multiple occasions, so he knew the ladies’ steps to most dances by heart. He was the one leading regardless. 

“Does that mean you forgive me?” 

“Of course. I still care about you. A lot.” Ken said, pulling Trey closer. His hands were shaking again. It was endearing. “I want to be with you. If that’s okay.” 

Trey stopped. “Even if we have to keep it secret?”

“As long as we can at least be  _ friends _ in public again.” 

“Deal. And … you can tell Barbie. I know she means a lot to you and I don’t want her to break into my house again.”

Ken laughed softly. “Thanks. That means a lot to me.” 

He spun Trey around in a pirouette that did not fit the music at all, then pulled him up against his chest and cupped his face with his hand. Trey felt as though his chest would burst with affection and joy. He leaned his forehead against Ken’s. For the moment, nothing else mattered. This was safe. It was peaceful. It was everything he’d read about in books and heard about in songs. They began to sway back and forth to the music, dancing through the night. No flashing lights, no cameras, no fear of judgement. Just two boys in love.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of angst and very little fluff so I think I'm gonna write some fluff next, if people are interested?  
> I do have an idea for something that'd involve a lot of hurt/comfort and fluff. 
> 
> As always, of you wanna scream about Barbie, feel free to DM me!  
> twitter @sweetinsanityx3 or instagram @sweetinsanityarts


End file.
